Harry LovesDraco?
by Rumplerarry
Summary: Harry and Draco start anew in this Drarry fan fiction. It takes place after the battle of Hogwarts and the two men learn from and help each other. Very smutty and romantic at times. It also references events from the books, I own none of these characters or the events from the book, I just love them all so much and want to write about them. Is really MA in some places.
1. Revenge of Ginny Weasley

After about the ten thousandth "limp noodle" Harry couldn't understand how he had ever thought he loved Ginny romantically. Must have been teenage hormones or something because she did could make him hard. They had finally gotten some decent alone time the summer after the war. At 12 Grimmauld Place Harry had set the scene wonderfully (Ginny had thought that a gay man had moved in…turns out she wasn't far off) but even then Harry still had problems getting it up.

Ginny could kiss decently (better than Cho's wet ones any day) but Harry couldn't help realizing that he should be aroused at some point during their make out sessions…and he just wasn't. Her kisses felt nice but he didn't want to do anything beyond that…ever, the urge just never struck him. Ginny did though and so she did her best to lead the way. When she first blew him, Harry hardened slightly, but was rather unimpressed. Ginny, instead of being put off, just attributed it to nerves and had promised more fun next time.

That was over three months ago, and they still hadn't had sex because Harry couldn't get it up. Ginny was furious hurt while Harry was simply confused. Finally after an extremely embarrassing doctor's appointment; "are you healthy enough for sex?" among other fun questions were answered. To his slight dismay and relief Harry realized that his manhood wasn't the problem per say, he partner choice was, particularly her lack of manhood… That's right everyone, Harry thought to himself, the famous, Dark Lord defeating Harry Potter is gay.

The problem with being the "famous" Harry Potter is that his personal life always seems to become news. And news travels incredibly fast in the wizarding world. To make matters worse, Ginny had decided to take the dramatic route upon realizing that Harry was gay. Had she not gone out of her way to take revenge or get out her frustration publicly, Harry might have been able to come out in his own time in a less discreet way, but that option was taken away from him the day Ginny found out about him. Granted there were very few ways that were worse than the way Ginny ended up learning the truth. It was all part of Ginny's last ditch attempt to turn Harry on and fuck his brains out, she had decided the only way to turn him on was to surprise him.

Unfortunately, it was Ginny who had been surprised when she walked in on him jacking off to a very hot and heavy gay porno film. Ginny flipped the hell out and tried to hex him and everything else in the general vicinity. Harry was frighteningly reminded of Hermione's attack on Ron in their 6th year. Hoping to avoid being pecked by birds, Harry jumped up and yelled, "Stop! Ginerva Molly Weasley stop right now or I will stupefy you!"

Ginny stopped in the midst of her frantic spell casting and turned her most hate filled glare onto him. The look sent chills down Harry's spine but having faced Voldemort, he wasn't one to back down easily.

"Look," Harry said calmly as he put his hands up in a no fight gesture; "I can explain. I didn't mean for you to find out like this…Hell I wasn't even sure of it myself until about an hour ago. I was just trying to figure out what was wrong with me, and we had tried everything else under the sun. So I just thought that maybe I should try watching some...umm…stimulating videos. I started out with women one but nothing happened so I went to the only option left…gay porn." Harry blushed. "I started to watch one and I was instantly turned on. I was hard as a rock within minutes… I am sorry Ginny but its true. Its not you, its me. I can't go on pretending anymore Ginny, especially not now that I know for sure that I am gay. I am so s…"

"Save it Harry." Ginny responded coldly. With a wave of her wand her few belongings that she kept at Harry's were packed and at her feet.

"I have been nothing but faithful to you Harry James Potter. I have always loved you and stood by you. I wish we had realized this sooner since it would have saved me a lot of pain and a few wasted years. But don't you dare ask me to keep your damn faggoty secret," she said venomously as her anger echoed in every syllable. "Its over right here and right now. We are done and I don't want to hear from you again. If you come around the Burrow, I still don't want to talk." And with that Ginny spun on her heel and disapparated with a loud pop!

Harry let out a big sigh of relief at her disappearance but it was cut short by a loud commotion coming from outside his window.

"What the bloody hell is going on now!?" Harry yelled, thoroughly annoyed. Harry hurried to his bedroom window and tried to open it. He struggled manually with the window for at least five minutes before resorting to magic. Harry proceeded to try every spell he could think of and some others that he made up on the spot, but the blasted window refused to open.

All the while that carving noise had been harassing his eardrums. Resigned though he was about the window, Harry still wanted to uncover the source behind that horrid noise. Deciding to go outside and take a look Harry ran through his house and out the door…and stopped dead in his tracks.

Ginerva Weasley was standing in the middle of the road, wand raised on his house. Scared of what he was going to see Harry slowly turned to look at Grimmauld Place…

"I'M GAY COME AT ME MEN"

was carved into the side of his home. Harry blushed scarlet and turned to confront the graffiti artist but she had apparated to the end of the street by this time.

"Have fun banging men Potter! This is one Weasley you should have fucked!" She yelled to him.

"Why didn't you use rooster blood like you did for your previous graffiti you…you…bitch!" Harry yelled back.

Ginny somehow managed to pale and flush at the same time before she flipped Harry off. As she turned to disapparate Harry replied "You wish!"

So the bright side was that the words were carved into his house, rather than carved out his limestone walls. It would be easier for Harry to fill up the holes than to push random bits of limestone back into his walls. However Ginny had apparently bewitched the graffiti so that it would remain carved until, well whenever she saw fit. Assuming that the damage was done, Harry had seen Rita Skeeter in the distance earlier, Harry decided to leave his house as it was and go to bed.


	2. Bad Publicity?

The next morning Harry was woken up by the sound of an owl at his window. He got out of bed and tried the window thankfully it opened. Harry paid the owl for his paper and watched as it flew away. Upon looking at the front page of the Daily Prophet, Harry swore loudly. His house was the main feature, graffiti and all. Under the picture of his house was an article about his interesting way of coming out and how "poor" Ginny must feel. Interesting way of coming out huh…interesting my ass Harry thought, annoyed that the press was not only advertising his personal life again, but they had the story wrong yet again.

Well shit, Harry thought to himself, today is going to be a long day. Sure enough, Hermione called him a few minutes later. Thankfully she was accepting about it and had just called to make sure he was ok. Harry had assured her he would be and then hung up to cover the graffiti with a Gryffindor curtain. Thankfully he was allowed to use magic on the rest of the wall just not the part with the graffiti. Now Harry just looked like a super proud Gryffindor who wanted to show off his House colors even though he was no longer in school.

Harry had just finished covering up the graffiti when the owls came pouring in his still open window. Tons of gay people had written to him, and not just your usually scrolls, no these letters had pictures of these men in them as well. Every single one of these men wanted to meet him, and do plenty of other things with him as well Harry figured. Annoyed and uninterested in a ton of men who clearly wanted the "Chosen One" for their own, Harry threw all the letters into his fireplace, he was not going to be anybody's trophy husband. Harry could find a man on his own, one who wanted Harry for Harry and not his reputation.

A man with white blonde hair and grey or even blue eyes…like that guy in that porno he watched… The guy that had reminded him of someone he knew…someone by the name of…Draco Malfoy? Harry shook himself – staggered by this new revelation…"I may be in love with Draco Malfoy" Harry thought aloud as he sank into his bed. As he pondered his perfect man and the possibility of that man being none other than Draco Malfoy, Harry let sleep take ahold of him.

In his dream it was just Draco and himself…on his bed talking. Apologies were coming from both sides, completely sincere and well rather personal. The longer they talked the closer Harry felt to Draco. Draco was slow to let his guard down but Harry was happy to see it happening regardless of the pace. Even though their conversation seemed to be mumbled and hard to really make sense of, Harry was happy in this dream, very much so.

It happened suddenly, Harry looked up at Draco and their eyes locked. Emerald met grey and the next thing Harry knew was Draco's lips on his. It was a kiss filled with passion, lust and possibly even…love? Draco moaned slightly as he moved to deepen their kiss, forcing his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry hungrily welcomed the intrusion and went to take of Draco's shirt when…"BAM!"

Harry was startled awake by the sound of an owl hitting his window. Harry sat up in his bed and let his dream sink in thinking if only…if only. The owl rapped at his window again and Harry came out of his lusty reverie and went to open the window. The owl that came into his home was a beautiful creature, most likely from a rich family, it also looked rather familiar even though where from Harry could not recall. This time the delivery was a pamphlet with a small scroll attached. Intrigued Harry took the delivery and off the bird flew. Harry sat down and looked at the pamphlet first since it was the more surprising item in the bundle, it read:

"Gay Straight Alliance

Meeting places change every now and then but the times of our meetings stay the same, 7:00 pm every second and fourth Tuesday of the month. GSA is a support group for the LGBT community and also welcomes allies (straight people who advocate for the LGBT community). We welcome new members openly regardless of their blood, past or any other factors that may make them feel ostracized. Our meetings are to help those who have recently came out adjust, to support people having hard times and if you would like, you are more than welcome to mingle! ;)"

Interested Harry made note of the date, which happened to be tomorrow, and turned his attention to the scroll.:

"Dear Harry,

I realize how bombarded you most likely have been today; I had that problem as well. Please come to our (GSA) meeting this week. We will treat you with respect and like a person rather than the "Chosen One." Your future and happiness in your personal life is what we want to help you with, not your past. Also on a more personal note I want/need to talk to you. I hope to see you this Tuesday, or I should say tomorrow.

Sincerely yours,

D"

D? Harry thought could it be Draco? Is it actually possible that Draco wanted him as well? All of these questions and many more bombarded Harry for the rest of the day. After sending an owl to the Ministry telling them he was going to take the week off as he didn't want to hear about his coming out from his coworkers just yet, Harry laid back down on his bed and took what he thought was a well deserved nap. His last thought before he fell asleep was, I can't wait for Tuesday.


	3. The Reunion

Harry woke up the next day feeling refreshed, excited and well nervous. Today was Tuesday, the day of his first GSA meeting. The GSA meeting he had been invited to by a mysterious person who had signed the letter "D", and Harry had a strong gut feeling that this mysterious person was none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, his Hogwarts nemesis was strong yet vulnerable, rude upfront but loyal to a fault. Harry had risked his life and that of his closest friends to save Draco's life. Harry never regretted it, but he had never really been sure what had possessed him to save the other man's life in the first place. Harry guessed he must have seen something good in him, especially that day in their sixth year, the fight in the bathroom where Harry had almost killed Draco. Harry had never been more scared in his life than when he saw what the spell he had used did to Draco.

Speaking of Sectumsempra, rumor had it that Draco, who was a Healer now, was working on a potion to help make curse scars disappear. A lot of people were wondering why Draco who is known for rather flawless skin, would be interested in removing scars. Few people knew what happened on that day and so very few people understood his passion for finding a way to remove scars, Harry felt a pang of guilt thinking about it, but he was glad that Draco had decided to do something proactive to help both himself and others. If everyone else could use their pasts for good the world would be a much better place Harry thought before he pulled himself out of bed and headed to the shower.

Harry took his time in the shower, meticulously scrubbing every part of his body since he wanted to make a great first, well technically second, impression. Not that Harry was hoping to get laid tonight, but he was hoping to at least get a decent amount of talking in. His dream from the other day still weighed on his mind, making him self-conscious of the state of his room. If his dream came true even remotely, Draco would be over at his house soon and well Harry wanted it to look presentable. Harry went through his house magically cleaning up everything he saw out of place, or anything he thought was dirty. Satisfied with his cleaning, Harry sat down on his bed and stared at his closet.

What to wear, what to wear? Harry thought to himself. He figured that the meeting would be a casual event since he felt the pamphlet would have stated otherwise. So now Harry was faced with the age old question of how to be casual yet attractively dressed up. Harry stared into his closet for what seemed liked ages until finally making a decision. Harry settled on one of his favorite emerald green shirts, it brought out his eyes better and maybe the Slytherinesque color would catch Draco's eye. To go with the shirt Harry put on his favorite pair of black jeans, and was glad to see that the combination looked very nice on him indeed. Pleased with his efforts Harry checked the time. Bloody hell it was only 3. What was he going to do or the next few hours?

Harry sat down in front his T.V. and tried to watch a movie. But he was too restless to pay attention. Harry was nervous and worried that he was wrong about that letter being from Draco, and so he decided on a plan, a way to know for sure. Harry grabbed a spare bit of parchment and wrote:

"Dear Draco,

I am writing to ask you a question. Will you be at the GSA meeting tonight? I sincerely hope to see you there and I really want to talk to you. I realize that our past has not been the best but I really want to start over. If you can tell who wrote this by the initial then I will know that you sent me the GSA pamphlet. I hope it was, please owl back if you have time.

Sincerely,

H"

Harry called his owl, a pure white one just like his Hedwig and gave her the letter. "Take this to the Malfoy Manor please, but only give it to Draco ok?" Harry told her. The owl just nodded and flew out the open window. Harry then waited anxiously for her return only paying slight attention to the movie on his screen. After about an hour his owl returned, thankfully with a scroll in her claws. Harry handed her a treat and then pulled off the letter with shaky fingers.

"Dear Harry,

Scared Potter? I know I am. Let's see how tonight goes I have a good feeling about it. I will see you soon, relax this isn't a test; it's a friendly reunion, friendlier than our past ones for sure.

Sincerely,

D"

Harry's heart started racing as he read the letter. Draco Malfoy was interested in him! Harry was excited and even more nervous because of it. However since he had a response, it was easier for him to concentrate on other things. He didn't want to make up scenarios in his head of how tonight would go, he just wanted tonight to get here already. Harry sat back down on his bed and finished the movie he had been watching, then he decided to watch the sequel while he had dinner. Even though he was a wizard Harry still used many muggle appliances, like the microwave, which was his best friend since he sucked at cooking. Tonight's dinner was hot pockets that he ate carefully so as to not spill food on his clothes.

After what felt like a lifetime the clock finally chimed 6:30 and Harry jumped up from his bed ready to get going. He figured he could get there early since it was in a pub and he could order a drink and sit for a bit if he had to. Plus Harry always liked to arrive early for things it was much better than arriving late. Before leaving Harry made sure to stop at his full length mirror to double check his appearance, satisfied he winked at himself and then headed downstairs. Since the Ginny fiasco he decided to make his house a no-apparating zone, and so to be able to leave his house he had to actually go outside which didn't bother Harry but it might not be as handy for a quick get away to alone time… At the end of his stairs Harry turned on the spot and with a pop! He was gone.

About two minutes later Harry stood, gasping for air outside of Hog's Head bar in Hogsmeade. It had been quite a long time since he had been there and it was nice to be back in the quaint town from his school days. Upon collecting himself, Harry entered the bar. As he walked in many sets of eyes turned to watch him. Harry scanned the room as he entered looking for either a place to sit or the man he came here for. Near the back of the room, Harry caught a glint of white blonde hair…Draco was sitting there. Draco's grey eyes caught Harry's green ones and Draco nodded to the seat next to him.

With his heart thumping in his chest Harry made his way to the back of the bar, never once breaking eye contact with Draco, every step he took made him nervous but excited at the same time. The only other person in the world was Draco as far as Harry was concerned, and when he finally arrived next to him, Draco stood and pulled out Harry's chair, just like a proper gentleman would on a date. Harry flushed slightly, glad for the dark lighting around them since it made his complexion harder to see. As Harry sat down beside him, Draco grabbed ahold of the other man's hand and turned to face him. Harry, though surprised at the abruptness of Draco's actions, actually found the gesture comforting.

Draco turned to Harry, slightly tense and started to speak. "Look Harry, I am so sorry for everything I have done to you in the past. I was jealous, I was scared, and I couldn't express my feelings well so I was just defensive and rude all the time. I know now that there are so many other ways to act and so many different choices I could have made…but I didn't realize it until it was too late. I am doing my best to make amends and I have changed the parts of me that were changeable. I am working on repairing myself since the war broke me as well as my family. There are days when I am a mess, a horrible mess that is hard to live with, but I am doing my best. I have wanted to talk to you about this for a while…and also the way I have begun to feel about you. There is something about you Harry that I just can't get out of my head. I figured I didn't have a chance with you until I saw the picture of your house in the paper. And then I thought that maybe, just maybe I had a shot."

Harry saw Draco let out a sigh of relief upon finishing his spiel and he couldn't help but smile. Harry wanted to tell Draco so many things, how he realized Draco had no choice, the amount of fear he had seen in the boy's eyes during their school days, even how while he suspected Draco of being behind the accidents in their sixth year, he had hoped it wasn't true. All of these things and so many more came to his mind but he couldn't put them into coherent sentences. Instead he looked directly into Draco's beautiful grey eyes, closed the space between them and kissed the other man's lips. Their kiss was magic, so much passion and acceptance combined into one action that it took Harry's breath away. They let their kiss deepen a little, Harry forced his tongue into Draco's mouth, and Draco greedily accepted the intrusion. After a few more minutes of passionate kissing they had to break away in order to breathe. Both men sat there panting but smiling at each other.

Applause broke out around them as they stared at each other, eyes locked. The applause shook them back to their senses and they remembered that they were not alone…in fact they were in a pub waiting for a meeting to start. "I realize I invited you to the GSA meeting tonight…but if you don't want to stay I understand." Draco said, as he blushed scarlet.

"Good point, the most important meeting has already taken place, how about we go somewhere more private?" Harry responded with a mischievous grin.


	4. All night long

Unable to wait, Draco grabbed Harry, pulled him up out of his chair, and spun them both around, picturing Harry's place as he did. As they gasped for air, Draco checked both himself and the gorgeous man next to him, worried about splinching. Thankfully, they had both arrived in one piece, although why they were outside his house instead of inside it, Draco had no idea.

"Bit presumptuous of you Malfoy," Harry said grinning, "what if I wanted to go somewhere else?"

"Well do you? Draco stammered uncertainly, I mean I figured…you said somewhere more—"

Draco never got to finish his sentence because Harry's lips were suddenly on his, soft but passionate, and very demanding. Draco kissed him back with more passion, all his uncertainties melting away at this sign of affection.

"I was kidding, Draco," Harry whispered as they broke for air, "Come on lets go in." And with that Harry took Draco's hand and marched up the steps to his house. After he unlocked the door he paused and looked from Draco to the door, an idea forming in his head. Draco stared at Harry curious as to what he was thinking…and then he knew.

"Don't you dare Potter." Draco said he tried to look intimidating but it was hard since he thought the idea was rather adorable and romantic, but he wasn't sure how he felt about being…the woman? Is that the term he should use here?

All thoughts and fears stopped the instant Harry's arms were around him, Harry picked him up and effortlessly carried him across the threshold. "Don't call me Potter Malfoy," he whispered huskily into Draco's ear as he set him down gently on the floor.

Draco melted at the sound of his voice so close and so excited. Once Harry's arms were gone Draco felt cold, almost naked, he wanted those wonderful strong arms around him again, Harry wasn't close enough to him…He wanted to be as close to Harry as possible, even closer actually. All these thoughts and feelings bombarded him in a manner of seconds before he said; "Well what are you going to do about it…Potter?" He grinned as he said it, and then winked at Harry who looked surprised and…very excited.

There was a sparkle in Harry's eyes unlike anything Draco had ever seen before, and a hunger that was clearly for him alone to see as well. Draco swallowed under the intensity of Harry's gaze, a gaze that said "oh I will show you what I'm going to do about it…all night long."

Harry stared at Draco as he let the other man's words sink in. Oh boy Draco liked to play did he? Well Harry could play too, and that's when he knew that Draco was going to be his, all night long and maybe for a long time after that. Harry took in the other man before him, Draco's sexy white-blonde hair, his grey eyes that were so alive with lust and hunger and some other emotion hidden from him in the background, and Harry felt himself shiver in anticipation. Harry nodded to Draco, and then turned to go up the stairs to his bedroom.

Draco quickly followed Harry up the stairs, his heart pounding harder with every step he took, he felt as if he had waited all his life for this moment and now that it was finally here he couldn't believe it. Draco shook his head and pinched himself to ensure he wasn't dreaming, which thankfully he was not. Harry led Draco into his newly tidied room and sat down on the bed facing Draco in the doorway. Draco hesitated suddenly unsure of himself, of reality, of the possibility that Harry could truly want him. Harry stared at Draco with eyes full of caring and lust, realizing that Draco hadn't followed him in, and gently touched the bed next to him. You can do this, Draco chided himself, you are super good looking and the man of your dreams is waiting on his bed for you to join him, you can and will go to him right now! It was as if that last thought was a bolt of lightening that struck Draco into action and he quickly closed the space between him and Harry.

Draco immediately bent down and kissed Harry's soft lips, loving the feel of them against his as he sat down or more accurately into Harry. Harry chuckled as Draco's actions forced him to lie back on the bed where Draco soon joined him. Draco took of his own shirt as he settled himself on top of Harry and then Draco reached for the hem of Harry's shirt. Harry rushed to help Draco in removing his shirt, desperate for more skin on skin contact, kissing was not cutting it for him anymore. Harry pulled Draco down onto him completely and was shocked by the wave of electricity that seemed to run through his entire body at their touch. This was going to be a wonderful experience both men thought as their kisses deepened once again, and hands began to roam over bare backs, scratching here and there with moans coming from both sides.

Both men nearly collapsed when their hands wandered into each other's pants, the intensity of their feelings for each other leaving them breathless. As Draco grabbed onto him, Harry cracked and said, "Draco I…I love you."

Draco stared at Harry, frozen in place with surprise and fear, fear that he had heard Harry wrong. "What?" Draco asked, too scared to say it back in case he had dreamt those words.

"I love you Draco Malfoy, more than I have ever loved anyone else. I know that we have only just gotten together and that we went through most of our lives thinking that the other one hated us, but I can't go on like that anymore and I can't pretend I don't love you. If its too soon for you…or if you don't love me…I will under…"

Harry never got to finish his sentence because Draco was suddenly on him, their lips were pressed together in a passionate kissing battle as Draco stripped the rest of Harry's clothes off, never once breaking their kiss. Harry moaned and Draco swallowed it, so happy that Harry loved him that nothing else mattered. Harry grabbed ahold of Draco's pants and pulled them down as well so that now there was absolutely nothing in between them, which was exactly what they both wanted. Draco and Harry moaned in unison as their naked bodies wrapped around each other, neither of them needing to go any farther just yet as it was thrilling enough to finally be with each other on such an intimate level.

Draco finally pulled his lips away from Harry's briefly since he needed air. "I love you too Harry, so much." He gasped, his grey eyes shining with adoration and love. Harry kissed Draco so fiercely that they almost fell off his bed. Both men caught each other and laughed nervously, neither could believe how close they were to giving themselves to the other completely. Then Harry used his wand to get the bottle they needed to continue, Draco took it from him and started to apply it to both of them. They would take turns all night long, loving each other more than they had ever thought possible. Harry turned around and waited for Draco to take him, anxious, excited and so incredibly willing that Draco thought he had to be dreaming. But Draco knew he wasn't so with a nip at Harry's neck, Draco pummeled into him, loving the sound of Harry's moans and knew that this would be the best night of his life so far.


End file.
